I will always Love you
by Areina hime
Summary: Sequel to Worth Savin' Me. Yue has been dating sakura for a long time now when li comes back and tries to kill her because she loves yue and not him.
1. the proposal and battle

I will always love you Ch. 1

This story is the sequel to Worth Savin' Me. In it Yue has been dating Sakura for a few months. Then Li comes back from Hong Kong and sees that Sakura doesn't love him anymore so he tries to kill her.

Syaoran Li had just come back from Hong Kong and was looking for Sakura when he heard a voice.

With Sakura and Yue

"Yue, Yue where are you?" Sakura asked.

"Psst up here", Yue whispered from up in a tall, cherry blossom tree.

"Yay there you are you ready to go Yue?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah now come on let's go," Yue said happily.

With Li

"Grr, why's she dating that white haired freak," Li said angrily, "Just you watch Sakura if I can't have you no one can."

With Yue and Sakura

"Sakura close your eyes please," Yue said softly.

"Do I have to," sakura asked sweetly.

Yes or you'll have to wait another year for your surprise. Yue said quietly.

After Sakura closed her eyes and Yue made sure she couldn't see he lowered himself onto one knee and took out a little box from his jacket pocket. He was more than a little nervous that she wouldn't accept but he was determined to ask anyway.

"You can open your eyes now," Yue whispered.

Once sakura had her eyes open Yue asked, "Sakura will you marry me?"

"Oh yes Yue I would love to marry you," Sakura said as she hugged him.

Then out of nowhere a beam of electricity hit Sakura and sent her flying into a tree.

"Sakura," Yue yelled as someone laughed at him, "alright who's there?"

"Yue I would have expected better from you," Li said evilly, "I guess the great moon guardian isn't that strong after all.

"Li why did you do that to her," Yue snarled angrily, "I thought you loved her?"

"I do, but if I can't have her no one can," Li yelled.

Yue took to the sky firing shards of crystal at Li. But Li was much faster than he had been during the Final Judgment, and not a single one was hitting him. Li who was getting tired of dodging sent an electric current straight through Yue's body making him howl in pain and fall to the ground like a rag doll. Li saw this as a chance to fire more magic at Sakura. When Yue saw what Li had done he was furious so he sent a powerful arrow right at Li's heart and killed him. Then Yue flew over to Sakura who was in really bad shape and realized that he'd better telepathically call Keroberous and have him get Touya.

Ok I hope that was better than the first time and I will be adding another chapter tonight if two people review.


	2. Telling Touya

I will always Love you ch.2

Cerberus had been sleeping on Sakura's bed when suddenly he heard Yue's voice in his head, "Cerberus," Yue called waking Kero from his slumber, "Sakura-chan is injured you must get Touya-san quickly."

"What?" Kero replied, "how the heck did she get hurt?"

"I'll tell you later just find Touya-san ASAP," Yue answered angrily.

-Ten minutes later-

"Touya-san," Kero called as soon as he heard Touya walk in the door, "Sakura is injured you have to go get her and yue and bring them to the hospital."

"That son-of-a-bitch brother of yours is gonna be in so much trouble for this," Touya said angrily thinking it was Yue's fault she got hurt.

Five minutes later Touya arrived at the park where Yue and Sakura were.

"Touya-san thank god you're here Li he came out of nowhere and hurt Sakura I killed him but she won't wake up I don't know what to do," Yue cried tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well did you try healing her?" Touya asked quietly.

"I don't have enough strength to anymore the fight took a lot out of me," Yue said sadly hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry it's not your fault, we need a doctor," with that Touya whipped out his phone and dialed 911. Within minutes an ambulance was there taking Sakura away.

Yue made a move to get into the ambulance next to Touya but the paramedic stopped him and said "sorry but family only."

"I'm her fiancé," Yue replied as he walked past the paramedic and into the ambulance.

-at the hospital-

Yue and Touya were forced to sit in the waiting room while they did tests on Sakura so Touya decided to ask Yue about a couple of things.

"Yue?" Touya began, "why did Li attack Sakura in the first place, and why did you say that Sakura is your fiancé?"

"Well from what I gathered it's because I asked her to be my wife today and Li got really upset and tried to kill her," Yue answered, "as for your second question she agreed to marry me."

"What!?" Touya screamed, "you asked my little sister to marry you! I can't believe you, I helped you out when you were going to die and this is how you repay me! I can't believe you!"

Bum Bum bum I'll leave it at that please R&R thanks ^_^


	3. Waking up

I will always Love you ch.3

Last time~~~~~

-at the hospital-

Yue and Touya were forced to sit in the waiting room while they did tests on Sakura so Touya decided to ask Yue about a couple of things.

"Yue?" Touya began, "why did Li attack Sakura in the first place, and why did you say that Sakura is your fiancé?"

"Well from what I gathered it's because I asked her to be my wife today and Li got really upset and tried to kill her," Yue answered, "as for your second question she agreed to marry me."

"What!?" Touya screamed, "you asked my little sister to marry you! I can't believe you, I helped you out when you were going to die and this is how you repay me! I can't believe you!"

-Now on with the fic-

"Touya please we can discuss this later right now let's just be calm for Sakura's sake," Yue pleaded quietly trying to make Touya calm down.

"Alright fine I'll deal with you when we get her home," Touya agreed reluctantly at that moment a doctor came out of Sakura's room, "how is she doctor? Will she be alright?"

"Well all we know is that she hasn't woken up yet," the doctor said worriedly, "she may be in a coma."

"What!?" Yue exclaimed, "Will she be alright?"

"We don't know we have to run some more tests," he stated, "I'll let you know the minute anything changes." With that the doctor left the waiting room.

"Oh please my little cherry blossom, please be alright," Yue said to himself.

-With Sakura and the doctors-

"Doctor!" Exclaimed the nurse at Sakura's bed side, "the patient's waking up."

"Ah miss Kinomoto, I'm glad to see you're awake," the doctor said moving over to Sakura's bed.

"Where am I?" She asked struggling to get up, "where's Yue?"

"Relax you're at the hospital," the doctor replied as he put a hand on her shoulder, "and your fiancé and brother are outside."

"Oh may I see them?" she asked politely.

"Sure, I'll go get them," said the doctor.

-End of chapter-

ok I'm done with this chapter please tell me what you think! R&R and I'll see you next time!!! Bye!!!


End file.
